


A New Us

by brenda_loveless12



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Blindspot - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Redemption, Throuple, William Patterson Enver Crab, ZAPATA and READE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenda_loveless12/pseuds/brenda_loveless12
Summary: This is my first attempt to write a story on this platform and I don't feel atall confident about summaries though I'll give it my best. I contacted anauthor I very much admire-patty_parker60-for tips and advice and she has beenso helpful. If this is at all readable she deserves thanks.Sandstorm. HCI Global. Madeline Burke. Dabbur Zann. The Team is out of the LawEnforecement 'biz' and on their own, searching for their "next act."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A New Us

I really enjoyd this show: here's hoping for a movie or min-series in which eade didn't die !☺ 🤞🏻

#### The Wellers

Jane Doe who is also Alice Kruger who is also Remi Briggs has to decide on which identity to adopt now that she and the rest  
the New York office of the FBI are now out of the Bureau and directioness. The Jusrice Department provided them $200k for  
their "service to the country" when Madeline Burke's attack on the FBI and the nation's jutice apparatus was thwarted. The new  
administration felt that their assistance was invaluable in bringing down terrorist organization Darbbur Zann as well. Now the  
woman who signed her marriage license JANE WELLER wanted a fresh name along with the fresh start. Her husband agreed and she's  
making a list of potential names.

To her team and her husband she's JANE; after some time thinking it over she tentatively decided on **AJ Weller** :  
ALICE JANE WELLER. ALICE in honor of her birth parents and JANE because she's proud of her service to the FBI. She cooked a quite  
excellent dinner to celebrate Kurt's return from Colorado (a visit to his daughter Bethany) and he loved the new name.

'Are we 'in' on what they're proposing-the private investigation or security for high dollar clints? Maybe even consult for the feds or local  
governments?

Jane said 'Do we really HAVE to do anything? We're financially fine. I'm inclined to take some time to 'enjoy the silence': live like normal  
people for awhile. I'm not completely against it; no harm in talking with the others."

#### Zapata and Reade

They can start a Private Investigation Agency. Or provide high-level security for celebrities or those with large incomes (and egos).  
For now though they'll take time so that Reade can continue healing from his near fatal injuries (Madeline Burke's attempted assasination  
on the cabin in Iceland where they were hiding after having to run when Burke framed them for terrorist crimes). Right before it happened  
the two gave in to their passion (again) and the result is Xiomara Carmen Reade-Zapata, born five months ago.

Patterson smiled at the cooing baby grinning back at her from her gently rocking cradle. "Aren't you gorgeous? Yes you are, you ceratainly  
are!" the tech genious beamed at the baby. She spends many days here at the condo helping Tasha care fr her Godaughter since Reade is  
on bedrest for the near future. When they sit down for brunch Patterson said "The two of you give me a lot of hope for myself, Rich and  
Boston. Remember I told you once that Rich is completely capable of getting me pregnant-it's BOSTON who's 100% gay. I look at Xio and I  
think I'm ready. I mean I KNOW that I am".

"I guess the 'throuple's' working just fine!" her friend laughed.

"It is. I never saw it for myself, and sometimes I can't believe I'm in it. After...David...and Borden...let's just say the future didn't look bright.  
I figured if you and Reade could somehow find your way to each other than was the throuple proposition that outrageous? Once I figured out  
I wanted Rich and HE wants Boston, well...here we are. And don't get angry but I didn't see a family in YOUR FUTURE either: at least before."

Tasha replied "I KNOW. I almost lost him to Meg, and that's when I knew that there was no way I'd let my fears and insecurities keep me from  
the man that I knew deep down was destined for me. I knew that I loved him for a long time and Xio is no less than a dream come true."

"By the way: is Reade...I mean: he's gonna..."

'YES, Patterson Reade will eventually be fine. There's a lot of healing, and no way should he have been mobile enough to ben in Time's Square  
that night-but to be honest I was all that shocked; he swore that he'd always protect me no matter what: 'I GOT YOU-ALWAYS'...he never breaks  
his word. I look at him Patty...and I ...he put up with so much from me, and in any sane world he shoud never had stuck by me but I thank the  
God that I don't believe in that he did." /p>

#### EXTRAS

#### 

Pronounce XIO 'ZEE-OH'


End file.
